fictions_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Tatsumi (Shiki)
''' Tatsumi '''is one of the main antagonists of ''Shiki. ''He is a Jinrou (Werewolf) and is a servant to the Kirishiki family and the right hand man of Sunako Kirishiki. History Shiki Tatsumi is the first Jinrou (Werewolf) in ''Shiki. ''He is a rare, special type of vampire who can move around in broad daylight and is able to consume normal food. Jinrou are capable of getting by without drinking blood, but their latent abilities such as heightened senses and inhuman strength won't manifest until they do. Because of this, Tatsumi keeps an eye out during the day when the normal Shiki cannot. His main task is to take care of newborn Shiki and teach them the ways of the Vampire. He also kidnaps people from the city to have newborns feed on. Tatsumi is in charge of managing who is to be killed and when. When Toshio Ozaki became aware of the Shiki's existence, Tatsumi organized an invasion of the Ozaki clinic and murdered Setsuko Yasumori as a threat. He then plotted the assassination of Natsuni Yuuki when he, too became aware of the Shiki. Tatsumi is also responsible for entering Toshio's home and killing his wife, Kyoko. Toshio catches Tatsumi in the act and can only look helplessly as Tatsumi taunts him. After the Kirishiki funeral home opens, Tatsumi is relieved of his grave-digging duties and can focus more on the village. When Natsuno comes back to life as a Jinrou, Tatsumi explains that he only knows four Jinrou including themselves. He then expresses that despite Sunako wanting Natsuno to join the Shiki, Tatsumi believes it's a better idea just to kill him. Tatsumi likes the idea of a war between Humans and Shikis, due to his love of chaos and sadistic nature. He also encourages Seishirou to avenge Chizuru's death. When the war breaks out, villagers surround the Kirishiki mansion where Sunako and Seishin Muroi are hiding. He leaves Sunako's safety up to the newly risen Seishin and chooses to lure the villagers away so they can escape. He takes a car and drives away from the mansion, the villagers chasing after him. The villagers fire at the car, causing him to wreck. When he begins to flee, a villager shoots him in the back, causing him to fall over. As he stands up, he gets hit by a van and crashes into the windshield. He ends up stealing the van but the villagers fire at him again and he wrecks. He falls through the windshielf and onto the hood of the car. When he stands up, he gets shot by the villagers and falls into water. He later finds Natsuno and they have a final fight. Natsuno tackles Tatsumi and they end falling into a deep hole where the villagers disposed of the dead Shikis. While dying, he tells Natsuno how much he admires Sunako and he always knew her plan wouldn't work. He believed it was interesting so he just went along with it. He also believes that Jinrou are really the perfect Vampires and that regular Shikis are just failures. Tatsumi also reveals he wanted to see the world end with his own eyes and that he wished to be the last man standing. He also reveals that in his life as a Human, he wanted to commit suicide. But thanks to Sunako he was able to live long enough. He had a lot of fun being on Sunako's side. In the anime, Natsuno takes out a bomb and lights it. When he saw the bomb, Tatsumi realized it was Natsuno's intention to fight near the hole so they could both fall in. A few moments later, the bomb explodes, killing both Natsuno and Tatsumi. In the manga, Tatsumi is impaled through a stalactite when he falls into the pit, causing blood come rushing down his mouth. Personality Tatsumi seems to be an sweet, absent-minded, Human male however he fulfills the role as the Kirishiki family's top-ranked servant and Sunako's right hand man. He takes care of almost everything ranging from the move to their new mansion to digging up coffins containing new born Shiki. He hides a very cruel and sadistic personality but he is not without Humanity as he has great respect and admiration for Sunako despite him being superior to her and the other Shiki. He strongly dislikes and absolutely doesn't trust Natsuno Yuuki. Abilities As a Jinrou, Tatsumi possesses a number of powers and abilities. He is immortal which gives him eternal life and youth and also has superhuman strength, endurance and stamina but only if he drinks blood. He can also heal all illnesses, injuries and wounds at superhuman speed. He also has the supernatural ability to control and manipulate the body, mind and soul of an animal or person. He can also see in the darkness and also fly in short time. Tatsumi also has the supernatural ability to speak in high distances and to jump, leap, move and run at a superhuman velocity. He also can hear, see, smell and taste beyond the Human extent. Quotes *"It's not a matter of a creature's individual worth. It's a matter of a creature's personal feelings." Category:Shiki Characters Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Right Hand Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Sadists Category:Males Category:Murderers Category:Nihilists Category:Bullies Category:Characters With Superhuman Strength Category:Sociopaths Category:Honorable Characters Category:Mind Breakers Category:Child Murderers Category:Calm Characters Category:Child Abusers Category:Life Drainers Category:Protective Characters Category:Kidnappers Category:Hunters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Master Manipulators Category:Extravagant Characters Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Sadomasochists Category:Characters with Enhanced Senses Category:Mass Murderers Category:Lycanthropes